Ikuto's Good With Kids
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: Ikuto’s invited to Amu’s house for once , and it seems he’s actually more adept at caring for children than she thought.


Here's another Amuto one-shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Shugo Chara!

Sum: Ikuto's invited to Amu's house (for once), and it seems he's actually more adept at caring for children than she thought.

* * *

"Ikuto's Good With Kids"

It was a Sunday morning, and for once, without having to sneak in through the balcony, Ikuto Tsukiyomi was heading to Amu Hinamori's house. After Easter broke down, Ikuto was happy to start living a normal life…or at least as normal as it could get for someone with a cat chara floating around.

"Nya Ikuto, why are we going to Amu-chan's house?"

"She said she wanted to hang out for a while, try to get to know each other better."

"More like she asked you if you wanted to come over and you couldn't say no, nya."

A quick flick of the finger got rid of Yoru, causing the little cat to hit a tree.

"Ouch nya!"

"Just be quiet and come on."

As the two caught view of the Hinamori residence, Amu's parents were just coming out the door. Midori Hinamori, who was more willing to let a boy in the house, smiled as she caught sight of the older boy.

"Hello Ikuto!"

"Hello Mrs. Hinamori."

"Please enjoy yourself, and see if you can help Amu look after Ami. Bye."

When both parents were out of sight, he knocked on the door, and was greeted by Ami, Amu's little sister.

"Are you onee-chan's friend?"

"Yes, is your sister here?"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"Ami! Don't yell!"

Amu blushed a little when she saw Ikuto at the door, but she shook it off as she picked up Ami.

"Sorry about this, my parents said I had to look after Ami for the day."

"No problem, I understand."

"Knew you'd say that nya!"

"Kitty!"

Poor Yoru was grabbed by the enthusiastic little tyke and she proceeded to squeeze the life out of the chara.

"Help me nya." He choked out as Ami tightened her hold.

"Ami! Let go of Yoru!" Amu exclaimed as she tried to pry off Ami's little fingers.

"NO!"

Ikuto then picked up Ami and took her to the living room and set her on the sofa in front of the T.V.

"Let's see what's on the T.V."

He quickly turned it on, and tuned into Barney and Friends, which made Ami drop Yoru. Ikuto picked up the little cat and went to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of milk.

"How did you…?"

"I have my ways."

Ami was quiet for 30 minutes before she walked to her sister and tugged on her skirt.

"Hungry onee-chan."

"All right, let's get you a snack."

Amu picked out celery sticks and a glass of juice for Ami, but the little girl refused to eat the vegetables.

"You have to eat Ami."

"NO!"

"Come on Ami."

"No!"

Ikuto grabbed one of the celery sticks and bit into it, looking at Ami with a satisfied look.

"You should eat these, they taste good."

Ami still refused.

"Don't you want to grow big and strong like your sister?"

Ami nodded, but she just glared at the veggies.

"All of the cool kids eat their veggies Ami…don't you want to be cool?"

Ami smiled before she dug into the vegetables, chomping away at them happily. Amu couldn't believe her eyes; Ikuto was doing a better job of babysitting than her!

"How in the world?"

"You say the right thing, you can have someone do anything."

She just glared at him, but secretly she was impressed that he could get Ami to eat her vegetables without argument. After her snack, Ami pointed to Yoru, who went behind Ikuto's head.

"Play."

"You can't play with Yoru."

"I want…"

Ikuto left the kitchen and went up stairs, returning with paper and colored pencils.

"How about drawing a picture instead?"

Ami laughed as she grabbed a sheet and proceeded to doodle, humming happily.

"I can't believe…"

"That I can charm your sister like I do to you?"

"No!"

"Keep telling yourself that Amu."

Ami then showed Amu her picture. It was of her and her charas, and what looked like Ikuto and Yoru holding hands.

"Very nice Ami, why don't you keep it in your room?"

"Okay Onee-chan."

Amu then smacked herself in the head and groaned.

"Crud, I forgot I have an essay to do! Could I leave you with Ami for a bit?"

"Sure whatever."

She rushed to her room and pulled out her school supplies, getting to work on her homework. When she finally finished, she realized that it was just about time for lunch.

'_Hope Ikuto is still alive._'

When she got downstairs, she couldn't believe her eyes. Ikuto was on all fours giving Ami a horsey ride, or kitty ride since his ears and tail were visible.

"I'm queen of the jungle! Whee!"

"Yes you are. Do you want to get down?"

"No, I want a piggyback ride."

"All right."

Ikuto smiled before he grabbed Ami's legs, making sure she was in place before standing up. Amu couldn't stop the giggle that came out; it was just too cute.

"Finish your homework?"

"Yeah, hope Ami hasn't tired you out."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Kitty onee-chan is fun!"

Amu smiled at Ami's nickname for Ikuto, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'll start on lunch then I guess."

"Onee-chan, is Kitty onee-chan staying for lunch?"

"Yes Ami, he's staying for lunch."

"Yay!"

Amu decided on something she could make without causing damage to the kitchen; grilled cheese sandwiches. Ami just looked at her sandwich before pushing it away.

"Ami what is it?"

Ami just glared at her lunch. Ikuto swiftly grabbed Ami's plate and grabbed a butter knife. He quickly cut away the crust and sliced it into triangles before pushing the plate back to Ami. The little girl then started eating, giving a smile to Ikuto as he started on his own.

"Most kids hate having the crust on their sandwiches, you need to cut it away." He stated, smirking at Amu as he took a sip of his milk.

"Thank you Mister know-it-all."

"Not my fault I understand kids."

Ami wanted to play again, but Amu wasn't in the mood after Ikuto had rubbed it in her face he was doing better with Ami. Ikuto smirked at her before he reached out and started tickling Ami.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ticklish little thing aren't you."

Amu cracked a small smile as she watched Ikuto bond with her little sister. Ami then pulled away and ran upstairs. When she came down, she had a ball of blue yarn in her hand. Ikuto's ears and tail came out as he gazed at the yarn.

'_This should be good._' Amu thought smugly as she watched Ikuto struggle to resist his cat instincts.

"Here Kitty onee-chan!"

But the pull was too strong, and he attacked the yarn with vigor. He rolled, batted, tossed, and threw it around as Amu sat on the sofa laughing at him. After a few minutes, Ikuto snapped out of it and tried to unravel himself from the yarn.

"A little help?"

"No way, I'm enjoying this!"

He huffed angrily as he finally managed to get out of the mess of string. Amu was still giggling at him, as well as her charas, with Miki doodling in her sketchpad.

"Oh great, a picture." Ikuto grunted as he glared at the blue chara.

"I'm going to remind you of this for the rest of your life."

Ikuto smirked at her before pouncing on her, tickling her mercilessly.

"Ikuto! Hahaha…stop!"

"Not until you say 'Ikuto is God's gift to women!'"

"Never! Hahahaha!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"All right! Ikuto is God's gift to women!"

He removed his hands and allowed her to breathe.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Before Amu could say anything, Ikuto brought her into a kiss, gentle and chaste, nothing more.

"Why did you…?"

"Because…I like you."

Amu blushed so badly she resembled a strawberry. Ikuto turned away from her, thinking he messed up.

"Well…I like you too Ikuto."

"Then, would I be going too fast if I asked for a kiss?"

Amu gave Ikuto a gentle smile before snuggling up to him.

"Not at all."

Ikuto smirked before giving her a kiss, simply brushing against hers in a gentle motion.

"Onee-chan?"

They pulled themselves apart as they looked to Ami.

"What is it Ami?"

"Are you and Kitty onee-chan going to get married?"

"WHAT?! No!"

"In a few years Ami."

"What the? Ikuto!"

"Don't you love me?"

"Yeah, don't you love Kitty onee-chan?"

"Well, I…you see…"

"Speechless are we?"

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"Like I said, not my fault I'm good with kids."

"IKUTO!"

So ends this little story, but I think Amu's not going to invite Ikuto over anytime soon.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Another one-shot done.

Amu: Why did you have Ami ask such…such…personal questions?

Dragonlover71491: No offense, I like you Amu, but it's too easy to embarrass you.

Ikuto: Reviews are welcome.


End file.
